


Darkest Desires of a Kind Heart

by aquahaven



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Futa on Female, Futanari, Multi, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: On stormy nights like this, it's always important to be wary of your company. A lesson these two girls will soon learn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Darkest Desires of a Kind Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So, there was recently a pretty bad storm that rolled around where I live, and taking inspiration, decided to write a smutty story about it. This was written in about a day and pertains to my interests of water stuff and girls. With big dongers.
> 
> Also there's some feet stuff and inflation somewhere in here. I'm not too good at that, so I don't know.

The skies had brewed up some dreadful weather today as cold rain and strong winds pelted the town of Hamel with unrelenting force. The once busy streets full of peddlers and pedestrians perusing each other’s wares were now devoid life. The gazebos and storefronts were now boarded up or moved to safer places as the marketplace was more of a swimming pool. Along with this, the regularly calm rivers that were dotted about the town were now raging rapids; ripping through the marble covered channels and aqueducts, as if daring someone to challenge their might. On this day, no sane soul would be out and about with the weather being this dangerous. Save, of course, for a lone figure; covered in a black cloak, running through the flooded streets of Hamel. The figure panted heavily as its eyes darted from left to right, holding a damp piece of cloth to its chest. The figure; having looked to the cloth once again, continued in the direction that lead to the Suburbs Hamel.

As these sinister events were transpiring, Hamel’s exotic Secretary, Daisy, was leaning back in a red recliner in front of a fireplace. Her hair was bundled up in a fluffy white towel. After a very welcoming bath, she wore short and plain purple bath robe and fuzzy white slippers as she sipped from a mug of tea and read from a steamy romance novel. It had been a rough two weeks for the Secretary as she groaned irritably.

First, she learned from Undine that a certain Elven Ranger and Purple Mage had; not only discovered her ‘after-work excursions’ but also began to show up regularly and even joined her for a few shows. True, both girls had agreed to keep her aquatic exploits hidden from the public, but the less people that knew, the better it would have been. Second, many members of the town’s elite had slowly begun to wear down her patience as they continued to advance upon her, attempting to gain some form of upper hand on one another or the town’s council. And third, she was horribly, painfully, miserably, bored. And with this boredom came arousal.

It had been well over three weeks since she last felt the sweet orgasmic pleasure of release, and it had begun to take its toll on the Secretary’s sanity.

Due to the storm, Undine decided it best to keep the Lewd Laguz closed for her clientele’s safety. Even now, many of the membranes that kept the establishment safe and hidden, were taking quite the beating, having been torn in several places and leaving Undine no choice but to pack up and move her livelihood to a safer location; much to Daisy’s disappointment. The Lewd Laguz was her only way to relieve some of the pressure her job and libido had caused her to endure, and now here she was, forced to get her kicks from a sappy romance novel. Even after two books and several hours of rubbing, she was unable to feel that sweet release she so craved. As the Secretary began to try again, an extraordinarily loud clap of thunder startled her.

“Goodness, that storm really is something…now I understand why Undine left…” Daisy said as she walked over to her window. The streets were completely dark, save for a few lights shining from other people’s homes. The rain and wind beating against her window, almost as if threatening to shatter the glass if given the chance. As the Secretary looked to the flooded streets below, a flash of lightning illuminated the entirety of the Suburbs. Along with a figure in a black standing in front of Daisy’s home.

‘What…? Who is that? I wasn’t expecting anyone today…’ Daisy thought to herself as she watched the figure quickly move to her porch.

Daisy’s panicked as the figure tried to twist the knob on her front door. Who in their right mind would be out in this weather? What if it was someone in need of help? But if they were, why would they have passed by all the other houses in favor of hers?

Daisy’s fear-stricken mind attempted to formulate a plan. She could always pretend she wasn’t home and hope the figure would just leave to bother someone else. As she reached the landing, the doorknob was shaking the entire door. Now that she was standing in front of the door, the fear had given way to pure mania. Adrenaline surged through her as, with a trembling hand, reached for the rattling knob. To her utter shock and horror, the doorknob had completely turned, and the door swung open; nearly slamming into Daisy’s face as she stumbled back, knocking over an end table and coat rack in the hallway as she landed on her backside.

The figure quickly rushed in and turned back towards the door it came through, slamming it shut. It locked the door and leaned back against it, gasping heavily as it slumped down to a seated position. As it looked back up, it moved its head just in time to avoid a silver bowl that crashed into the door. The figure recoiled into a fetal position as it was assaulted by flying debris.

“W-Who are you?! How did you get into my house!?” Daisy shouted as she threw whatever her hands could reach as she scurried backwards. A silver candelabra and several candles hit the cloaked figure’s in the arm, causing it to let out a pitiful yelp. As she was preparing to throw the end table, Daisy stopped herself as she looked at the cowering figure.

It was short. Just a head shorter than her. The wet cloak clung to the figure, now revealing a clearly feminine body. A body that was shuddering quite a bit. Though its face was still covered, Daisy could tell that it was desperately trying to stifle a sob.

“Identify yourself! Now!!” Daisy threatened as she still held the end table above her head.

The figure shivered as it attempted to speak.

“M-M-M-M-“the figure sniffled as it swallowed hard, trying to calm its nerves. It lowered its arms a bit to look at Daisy, revealing a small pink bracelet with a shell shaped key on the end.

“How did you get that!?” Daisy demanded. Her cloaked intruder, Sensing the anger in the Secretary’s voice, the figure raised its hands defensively in preparation for another onslaught of debris. The fear Daisy once had was now replaced with rage. She was already frustrated from not being able to cum, and she was not about to let her evening be ruined by someone breaking into her home to do who knows what.

“Either tell me who you are and why you’re here or I’ll turn your skeleton into a jig-saw puzzle!” Daisy threatened, giggling inwardly as she finally had a chance to use the threats a certain red-headed swordsman taught her. Despite her main occupation as a secretary, she had a noticeable bit of muscle definition to her upper arms, calves, and thighs. To anyone lucky enough to see her without clothes on, they would find that under those curves were admirable and solid muscles.

The feminine figure jumped at the threat and reached into her chest pocket to pull out a large stack of cards. She frantically shuffled through the pages until several slipped from her hands and scattered across the floor. “Gah! No no no! Umm, uhh, j-just a moment, what order were...no, that didn’t go there… umm...oh darnit!” the figure cried, trying to pile the cards back into an organized stack.

Daisy had long since put the end table down as she watched the figure frantically scramble around like a child who dropped their candy on the ground. ‘Is this girl supposed to be a threat…?’ she thought to herself as she watched tears form in the eyes of the cloaked figure. Deciding to take a risk, Daisy inched closer to the figure as it mumbled explicatives under its breath.

Once Daisy was close enough, she could see the cloaked figure was silently crying as it tried to sort through the indexed cards, still berating itself. ‘Poor thing…’ the Secretary thought to herself as she placed a compassionate hand on the figures shoulder, causing her to jump as icy blue eyes met with amber gold. As Daisy looked into those eyes, something stirred within her as she knelt down and reached for the figure’s hood.

Pulling down the hood revealed a young-looking girl with a pair of blue icy blue eyes with black sclera, pale blue skin, and teal shoulder length hair that covered part of her face. Her cheeks were rosy as tears trickled down her face as she looked to the Secretary like a lost puppy that was offered shelter from the rain.

‘Oh gosh, she looks so cute!’ Daisy thought to herself as she tried to recollect where a face like this would come from. If things played out well, she could use the help of this stranger to ‘relieve’ her some. Suddenly as she looked deeper behind those blue eyes, something popped into Daisy’s mind other than sex.

“Hold on, have we met before…?” Daisy said as she put her thumb to the girl’s chin, guiding her face in several directions. The once blue skinned girl’s face was now a bright red as her face lit up like a Christmas tree light. She stammered through every other word as she stiffened under the Secretary’s touch.

“W-W-We…umm…ah…at t-the…y-you and me…and…st-stage…”

“Oh! Right, I remember you now! You’re that Hagalaz from the Lewd Laguz! Let’s see…Cyra, right?” Daisy embraced the icy girl in a warm hug, getting the front of her bath robes wet as her larger breasts eclipsed the smaller girl’s.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry about throwing all that stuff at you! Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” Daisy grabbed the girl’s arm to look for any bruises or cuts, smiling as she found none. “Had I have known you were going to be coming over today, I would have been much more hospitable! Goodness, this is really embarrassing…Oh, please, make yourself at home! Do you want me to take your cloak for you?”

The Hagalaz girl could only stare on in shock as her soaking wet cloak was removed, leaving her in an equally soaked dress. She looked up just in time to get an eye full under the Secretary’s robes. And the purple laced panties underneath. She released a gasped as the front of her dress twitched slightly. ‘Wow…’ was all she could think.

“Well don’t just sit there, silly! Let’s see if we can’t find you a nice change of clothes.”

Shocked out of her stupor, she gathered up her pile of indexed cards and followed Daisy up the stairs, stealing glances at the succulent fruit that laid just beneath that robe. As they walked up the stairs, she briefly observed some of the Secretary’s interior decorum. The furniture in the hallway looked to be imported. Several sets of masks were placed on shelves on either wall, ranging from every shape and size to every color. Along with the masks were paintings of exotic locations and a few self-portraits. At the end of this hall just below the stairs was a bland looking all white door; a sharp contrast to the other intricacies of this space. A large ornate rug hung from the wall on the landing just below a window that showed a still frighteningly aggressive storm.

“So, this really isn’t really good weather to travel in, so why are you out in it?” Daisy asked innocently.

“I um…needed to talk to you about…something...” the girl said quietly, still attempting to peek under the Secretary’s robes. Did she always shake her hips this much when she walked?

“Oh? And what might those things be?” Daisy asked. She stealthily peeked over her shoulders to see the girl looking under her robes, and the appendage under the icy girl’s own dress becoming more pronounced. Seeing that log of pleasure gave Daisy a reminder of their first encounter on stage, and how satisfying it felt. ‘This gives me an idea…’ Daisy thought to herself with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The pair had reached the second floor as Daisy quickly spun around to intercept Cyra’s gaze, catching her off-guard. The girl jumped in surprise as she tried to form a sentence, unknowingly dropping her cards to the ground. “N-nothing really important…umm…it was just about…t-that one time...”

“Well if it’s nothing important, then I suggest you bring it up later. As for now, I suggest you help yourself to a warm bath! To make up for throwing that stuff at you.” Daisy said, giving Cyra an apologetic look. “That and it would give your clothes a chance to dry!”

“A bath? O-oh no, I couldn’t possibly bother you with-”

“Oh, it’s no bother at all! Unless… this is a new look you’re going for~.” Daisy interrupted as she ran a hand over Cyra’s now erect penis through her dress. The girl let out an adorable squeak as she stiffened up. “After all, we wouldn’t want you catching a cold now, would we?”

If not for the fact she was getting a hand job, she would have told Daisy that she’s incapable of getting a cold. As the Secretary continued, she reached under the icy girl’s dress to squeeze the head of her penis, causing her to buck her hips. Her eyes were screwed shut as she let out gentle moans. Daisy smiled as her other hand lifted the girl’s dress higher until her grey panties and petite breasts were exposed.

‘Mmm~, no bra…You naughty girl...’ Daisy thought. As Cyra’s arms were held above her head, Daisy seized one of the girl’s nipples with her teeth, gently biting down. The Hagalaz girl’s legs were wobbling like jelly as she struggled to remain standing; inevitably losing her battle as she fell to knees, writhing in pleasure. ‘I-I can’t hold it anymore! I-I’m gonna…I’m gonna…!’

Daisy realized what was happening and released the girl’s shaft and nipple as she took a step away, now holding Cyra’s dress in-hand. ‘Phew, that was close. Almost ruined my plan there…’ She sighed with relief as she looked to the girl on the floor. “There we go! Now, once you finish in the bath, this should-” Daisy’s voice was silenced immediately as she looked at her Hagalaz company.

Cyra sat adorably as she panted with her legs splayed wide, her erection standing tall, demanding attention and twitching slightly as pre-cum oozed from the tip. And attention it received as the valley between Daisy’s legs began to flood. The fantasy of having that tower of meat clogging her throat was almost powerful enough to abandon her plan and just dive right in.

“The…uhh…Bathroom’s just down the hall; 2nd door on the right, I’ll go find you some clothes while this one dries.” she finished, as she quickly walked away leaving behind a very horny Hagalaz and a puddle of her own arousal.

Cyra sat in the hallway in disbelief; painfully erect, topless, and feeling very unfulfilled. She watched as the Secretary walked away, swinging her hips in a seductive manner. “W-wait!” she called out, but Daisy was already gone.

The poor girl sat dejected. She couldn’t quite muster up the courage to say she wanted Daisy to make her cum, opting to squirm in place for a moment until her erection calmed down.

Now left alone, Cyra looked around the upstairs hallway. It was about the same size as the hallway downstairs but not as decorative; having only a few photos of family and friends, a wooden bench with two throw pillows that stood against the railings, and a tall vase with lavender flowers sitting on the floor next to it. One photo had piqued the girl’s interest, however. It appeared to be a young Daisy standing in between an absurdly tall and muscular man in an all-black suit and a woman. The man; despite looking to be in his twilight years, was a hulking behemoth. His frame alone could put the strongest of warriors to shame. The younger Daisy wore a long black gown and had an ear-to-ear smile as she held in her hands a diploma of some kind. Unfortunately, Cyra couldn’t tell as her eyes were glued to the woman standing next to her.

She was the epitome of beauty itself. She looked exactly like Daisy did now; flowing silver locks, beautifully bronzed skin, amber eyes and deliciously curvaceous. Her breasts were confined to a form fitting black dress that looked ready to rip at any moment, and tall stiletto high heels that allowed for her to tower over most. Her devious smile and foxy eyes gleamed in the sunlight, giving her an alluring dominating aura.

‘She’s beautiful…’Cyra unconsciously began to rub her flaccid penis, imagining being sandwiched between those ludicrously plush looking breasts.

“Oh! Before I forget, towels and shampoo are in the closet closest to the door!” Daisy called out from downstairs. Cyra yelped in surprise and covered her shaft, mentally chastising herself for imagining someone’s mother doing such perverse things. “A-alright! Thank you!” She quickly scurried off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, sighing as she leaned against the door and looked around.

Daisy’s bathroom was just as eccentric as the rest of her home. To the left of the entrance was the aforementioned closet with towels and such, a black sink with grey marble countertops adorned with various toiletries and make up arrangements was directly across from the closet, and a basic cupboard was tucked into the far-right corner. The only thing of true interest was the bathtub, if you could call it that. It rested against the far back wall and looked similar to a large dark-grey square bowl, sitting partially embedded in the floor, encircled by a black wood base. A white column that ran from the floor to the ceiling stood against the back wall. This column had a spigot that was slowly releasing warm water. Along the side of the tub was a small set of stairs that leading into the tub and a small black table. On the table was a bundle of unlit incense bulbs, a decanter of sweet-smelling liquids, and an incense burner shaped like a lotus flower.

As Cyra walked over to the tub, she took note of the faint scent of lavender. She peered over the edge of the tub and was amazed by the depth and size. If not for the fact that she was told to do so, she would have never thought this were a bathtub, likening it more to an upscale jacuzzi or fountain.

“That water does look nice though…” Deciding a nice warm bath would help calm herself down. She looked behind her to the still closed door and stripped off her panties. As she stepped into the warm water, her suspicions on how deep the water was were confirmed as she was able to stand in the middle and have the water reach just past her chest. Despite being a demon of ice and dark magic, she couldn’t help but let out a content sigh as she eased herself carefully onto a stone seat. The water felt as if she were receiving a full massage on the parts of her that were submerged, as if all of her worries or cares could melt away in an instant.

As the Hagalaz girl began to loosen up in the water, she felt something was missing to make this experience perfect. As she sat in the tub wondering what that something could be, she looked to the table with the incense and regarded them for a moment.

‘Daisy did say I could use whatever I needed…’ She reached out of the tub and took hold of the incense bulb. lit an incense bulb before placing it in the center of the lotus flower. The bulb went up in an instant, blanketing the room in a thick, sweet smelling deluge of smoke. Cyra broke out into a coughing fit as the smoke enveloped her.

“Wow, that’s strong…!” Cyra said through her coughs. As she adjusted to the smoke from the incense bulb, she felt its effects almost instantaneously. She began to feel lethargic as the world around her began to distort and twist her senses. Panicked at first by the odd sensations, she slowly began to calm down as her eyes became half lidded.

“Whoa…This…this feels nice…” All the things she was so previously worried about were being absolved and replaced with nirvana as her senses swam in pure bliss. She rested the back of her head against the tub, simply enjoying the feel of the water and smells around her. She had no idea how long she stayed like this, almost as if time were being distorted around her, coalescing into a large mess of emotions and sensations.

“I didn’t think it possible to feel this good…” Cyra said airily. The girl propped her legs up on the opposite ledge, giggling as she saw her flaccid member bobbing in the water.

“Well hey there you…do you wanna feel good too?” the girl giggled as she swung her hips from side to side, making her penis nod in agreement. Her giggles echoed through the bathroom as she continued to make her hardening shaft dance. As her penis reached its maximum potential, she reached down to firmly grip the base while beginning to stroke herself up and down.

The water felt alright, but the lack of comfortable friction began to chaff her. Remembering the liquid in the decanter, Cyra stood up and reached over to the table again, pouring herself a generous handful of the liquid. It smelled of a lovely mixture of lavender and citrus fruits. Wasting no time, she wrapped her hand slippery hand around her penis, letting out a throaty moan as jolts of electric pleasure surged through her.

She could barely remain standing as her knees began to buckle under her. The liquid soap felt as if it were seeping through her core from her penis. As she continued to pleasure her shaft with one hand, the other snuck into her sopping wet entrance below. The pleasure proved too great for her as she fell backwards, displacing a bit of water with a slosh as it fell out of the tub.

Cyra let out a bubbly moan as she sank to the bottom of the tub, still fingering and stroking both of her sexes. She could scarcely comprehend the pleasure she was feeling as she propped her legs up onto the stone seat, so her penis was nearly breaching the water’s surface. Her usual masturbatory sessions had never felt this nice, but after adding a bit of aquatic tendencies to them, she was absolutely loving the results. As she looked to the surface, she imagined a naked Daisy standing over her with a perfectly manicured foot firmly placed on her chest. The imaginary Secretary masturbated to the sight of the submerged girl she was holding down, grinning sadistically as she fingered herself. Her mind was slowly being overtaken by her deepest desires as her own resolve waned.

“Drowbn mbe…drowbnl mbe Mbiss Dblaisy…” her well-being and safety were pushed aside as she continued to masturbate to the fantasy of Daisy. Her lungs began to burn as she begged for release from her imaginary Secretary, thrusting her fingers deep into herself as her other hand covered her mouth and nose. She looked to the imaginary Daisy, who smiled as she moved her foot to the girl’s erection. Cyra’s cheeks turned red as she strained to hold her breath, foregoing oxygen in pursuit of her own pleasure.

After another minute, the air in her lungs grew stale and the pressure in her chest was too strong. She resurfaced with a loud gasp and cough as she waited for her breath to return to her, inhaling more of the sweet-smelling miasma still lingering in the air. Once her breath came back, Cyra returned to her position at the bottom of the tub, now imagining an incestuous threesome between herself and the duo that was Daisy and her mother; each sporting erections as large as hers as they eagerly sucked her cock and played with one another’s breasts. Unbeknownst to the Hagalaz girl however, she was slowly gaining an audience as the temperature in the room began to dip.

As Cyra’s aquatic experience was happening, a very irritated, scantily clad, and wet Daisy was making her way to the bathroom. Although, calling her a Secretary right now would be a bit confusing if one were to take her new outfit into account.

Daisy had undergone a bit of a costume change as she now wore a very short purple nurses’ dress; complete with a purple nurse’s hat with a white cross, white thigh-high stockings attached to a black garter belt and black Mary Janes. Though time seemed to be slowed in the bathroom, in reality, it had been a very long and un-erotic hour.

While Cyra was taking her bath, Daisy hung the Hagalaz girl’s dress on her hearth, carefully reenacting her plan into coercing the icy girl into having some ‘Fun’. A short-lived thought when she noticed the girl’s book had fallen out. Curiosity had gotten the better of Daisy as she leafed through the Hagalaz girl’s book. Many of the entries were innocent enough, written like a schoolgirl having her first crush. The others were…less so. Inside were various rhyming pick up lines, what appeared to be a time-sheet from the Lewd Laguz, and various sexual positions. Along with multiple personal entries. All about the Secretary and her devious intentions for her.

If not for the fact that it were from Cyra, Daisy would have been more worried. Now, however, she was excited. Very excited.

Was this what Cyra was truly like? A sexual deviant expertly hidden under the guise of a timid wall flower? An unquenchable fire began to burn inside of Daisy’s core as thoughts of being dominated by Cyra came to her, fingers already hard at work as they pulled her panties to the side rubbed her aching sex. Just as the pleasure began to build, she stopped herself.

“Wait…this…this is exactly what I needed!” Daisy said to herself gleefully. She broke off into a sprint up the stairs and towards her bedroom’s door, practically throwing herself into the room.

The Secretary’s bedroom was as extravagant as the rest of her home; white walls, a large king mattress with black and purple bedding sat against the far wall, a grand wardrobe next to a walk-in closet was against the right wall, and a roller top desk with black bookshelves flanking either side, all filled to burst with publications and memoirs. Daisy quickly made her way to the wardrobe as she discarded her bathrobe and towel into a hamper before swinging the doors of the wardrobe open. Inside were multiple costumes

“A police officer and convict? No, that’s too intense…A teacher and student? No, no too cliché…Psychiatrist and reluctant patient? That one might be a bit too advanced.... Hmm…Oh! This is perfect!” Daisy had chosen the outfits for her plan; a scantily clad nurse’s dress for her, and a school sports uniform for Cyra, complete with dark-blue bloomers, white shirt, and a pair of striped knee-high stockings.

“This should suit her perfectly! The reluctant schoolgirl coming to her nurse for a special kind of ‘Assistance’. Ah! It’s perfect!” Daisy smiled to herself, spinning on her heels as she played out the scenario in her head. She put on her nurses’ costume and was preparing to take Cyra’s outfit to the bathroom, she stopped at her desk and wrote out a brief message to surprise the icy girl.

[ _Put this on and meet me downstairs! Let Miss Debonair steal your air!_ ] the message read, dotted in multiple places with little hearts.

Daisy chuckled at the cheesy wordplay. She then nodded to herself and began to make her way over to the bathroom door, leaving the outfit and message in front. She knocked on the door twice and quickly scurried down the stairs to the plain white door. This door lead to a flight of plain looking stairs illuminated by a dim white light from below. As the Secretary descended the stairs, she came to a room set up in a similar way to the changing rooms of the Lewd Laguz; a closet full of various costumes, a red lounge chair that wrapped around a dark wood table, and a changing room next to the closet. Against the furthest wall was a ladder that led out of sight and to the lounge rooms main attraction: A massive aquarium that took up the entire back wall. The aquarium was filled with water, sealed and closed at all angles; save for a ladder that led into a large open pipe which led to a platform. Much like in the Lewd Laguz, a pair of penis shaped rebreathers released a slow trickle of bubbles from their tips as they stood at attention.

The Secretary flipped a switch on the wall as the lighting in the room shifted and took on a deep oceanic blue before making her way across the coral themed carpet and to the ladder. At the top of the ladder was the other end of the pipe that led into the tank, an end table with various sexual tools, several sets of ankle weights, and a first-aid kit.

She attached one of the ankle weights to her leg as she waited on the platform for any sign that Cyra was going to be making her way down the stairs. She inhaled deeply several times as she expanded her lungs in preparation for her private show. A thud from above signaled Daisy to enter the water. The Secretary began to take rapid shallow breaths to purge the co2 in her lungs before taking one deep final breath and diving into the water to begin her private show. The water was lukewarm as she sank to the bottom of the aquarium. She did about two laps from one end of the aquarium to the other as she awaited the arrival of the Hagalaz Girl. On the third lap, Daisy had grown a bit bored of only swimming and sank back to the bottom of the tank. She had a frustrated frown on her puffed cheeks as she watched her bubbles rise to the top of the tank.

She stayed like this for 5 minutes until the urge to breathe caused her to stir.

‘What’s taking her so long? She should’ve been down here by now…’ Daisy pushed herself from the bottom and lazily swam over to one of the phallic rebreathers; licking and teasing its tip in order to keep herself somewhat aroused. She made a big show of completely emptying her lungs of all their air to her empty audience.

Normally, the thrill of having empty lungs, a sexy outfit, and being completely submerged like this would be so fantastic, she would cum without stimuli; the sheer absurdity making for all the stimulation she would need. Now, however, she was too frustrated and upset to get any real pleasure from it. Daisy popped the head of her penis-shaped rebreather into her mouth and sucked down lungfuls of air. She then pressed herself against the glass of the aquarium as she scanned the room to make sure she wasn’t missing the icy girl.

‘I’ll give her 5 more minutes…’ Daisy thought to herself as she sat cross-legged on the bottom of the tank.

After 20 minutes, Daisy angrily pulled herself from the pipe and made her way down the ladder. She cared not for the wet path she was tracking on the carpet as she slammed the switch, causing the room to once again be bathed in a bright white light. As she stormed up the stairs, she every vulgar insult she could think of to describe her thoughts on the Hagalaz girl in her bathroom.

Daisy nearly broke the closet door as she slammed it open and shut behind her.

“If she thinks she can get out of dicking me down after all this work, she’s going to be sorely mistaken!” Daisy was already on the landing on her way to the second floor as the storm outside seemed to pale in comparison to her own rage. As she reached the second floor, she looked in front of the bathroom door and saw only her note, crumpled into a ball and discarded. Daisy stared at it for a moment as her eye twitched with anger. She took hold of the doorknob and tried to open it, finding that it was locked. Even angrier now, she banged her fist on the bathroom door aggressively. “Cyra! Cyra I demand you open this door right now!” Daisy shouted.

She was met with nothing but moans from the other side and a set of giggles… a set that did not belong to Cyra. Daisy stood in front of the bathroom door for a good minute as she listened intently to the sounds of sex being had in her bathroom. ‘Who is that…? When did she…She…brought someone in…? While I was right here!?’ The dark clouds outside paled in comparison to the ones that brewed within Daisy right now.

“I’m going to wring that girl’s cock for every drop of cum she’s worth, even if it kills her…” the Secretary growled. She took a step away from the door, bouncing on her feet several times before delivering a spinning kick against the door, ripping it off the hinges and sending it slamming against the floor.

“Now look here you frozen fuck toy!” Daisy shouted, storming into the bathroom with an inferno raging within her “If you think you can bring other people in here to fuck and NOT me, then you have another…thing…coming…?” Any anger that Daisy had vanished as she stood in stunned silence at what she saw before her.

First, Daisy felt just how frigid the air in the room had become. Next, she nearly choked on the thick air of the room. The Secretary saw the source of the smoke to be her incense burner and collection of bulbs; noting that several were now missing.

‘Did she burn those entire things?! She was only supposed to burn a petal!’ Daisy thought in a panic. She had counted on Cyra using the incense; praying in fact that she would, because of the unique properties that were in the petals. A single leaf, when burnt, could loosen anyone up in a matter of minutes, leaving them in a euphoric state. But an entire bulb? Not even Daisy was bold enough to burn an entire thing!

And third, Daisy saw Cyra. Wearing the costume she had picked out for her. And the people Cyra was having sex with. All … 21 of them!?!

“W-what the hell is g-g-going on in here!?” Daisy tried to shout as she shivered, covering her mouth to not breath in too much of the incense. Daisy was met with several sets of Amber pupils with black sclera, each belonging to copies of herself or her mother. Every copy was sporting a respectable erection and were in various states of copulation.

Two copies of herself were by the closet, each with their faces in each other’s crotch, a copy of the Secretary was giving a copy of her mother a vigorous, throat stretching blowjob on the sink, another copy of herself was sandwich in between two more as both of her holes were crammed full of inch after inch of she-cock. The bathtub, however, was where most of the action and attention was. Multiple copies of Daisy and her mother were standing around; giving each other lip service or masturbating alone to the erotic scene.

In the center was Cyra, her stomach engorged and being held underwater as she was rammed spitroast-style by 2 copies of Daisy. A copy of her mother was bouncing on Cyra’s penis while giving the Daisy that was ramming into the submerged girl’s sex a deep and passionate kiss. Another copy of Daisy had placed her cock between Cyra’s breasts and was treating itself with a pair of icy breasts while two copies of her mother were on either side of Cyra, receiving hand jobs. At the far end of her tub was a copy of herself and her mother, taking full advantage of Cyra’s stocking covered feet as each foot was being used to rub the copies penises. Cyra’s lung had just given out as the Daisy copy in her mouth let out a throaty moan, her cum overflowing out of the Hagalaz girl’s mouth. The Daisy that was getting the blowjob pulled out, so Cyra could be pulled to the surface in a coughing fit to breathe. Whatever cum wasn’t swallowed was expelled back into the water as the icy girl tried to steady her breathing. If one were to peer closer into the large tub, they would see one more copy of the Secretary’s mother, burbling and grunting as she pounded into Cyra’s backside.

While Cyra was regaining her breath, the copy of Daisy’s mother that was below popped her head up to the surface to breathe briefly, only to re-submerge moments later. The copy that was supporting Cyra climbed out of the tub and was quickly replaced with a copy of Daisy’s mother with an even girthier member; primed and ready for some action. The copy of Daisy’s mother seized Cyra by her throat and pushed her back underwater mid-breath. The maternal copy smiled sadistically as she presented her penis for Cyra to service. The submerged Hagalaz put up no resistance as she appraised this new penis with unfocused hazy eyes. She popped the tip into her mouth and slowly suckled at an agonizingly slow pace. The copy of Daisy’s mother took no interest in the slow pace, opting to forcefully thrust into Cyra’s throat, causing the submerged Hagalaz girl to gag in a froth of bubbles as her eyes widened in shock.

The original Daisy stared at the sexual display with rapt attention, unconsciously gliding her fingers over her panty clad sex. Even with the door down, the air in the bathroom was thick with the miasma fog of sex. The incense had already begun to take its intended effect on Daisy; with the added benefit of the cold no longer bothering her. Suddenly, a Daisy copy approached from behind, grinding her massive cock between the thighs of the Secretary turned nurse.

“H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” The original Daisy protested, squeezing her thighs together and seizing the head of her harasser. The copy gave a hearty moan as she thrust her hips forward more, relishing in the feeling of those lovely thighs.

“Oh my…this feeling…I…No, I shouldn’t… but…” she tried to dissuade herself from being taken in, trying to reason that this wasn’t right. Her own libido along with the incense clouded her judgement too much for her to think of anything other than the cock in her hands. Before the Secretary turned nurse could react, she found herself squatting before the spire of girl cock, peppering the impressive length with gentle kisses. The Daisy copy that had left the bathtub looked over at her compatriot and sauntered over to the original, her member already hardening again.

The original Daisy had already began working her mouth around her copy’s cock head, skipping the foreplay and stretching her jaw and throat to their limits. ‘It’s big…bigger than Cyra maybe…!’ she thought to herself, attempting to work the remainder into her throat.

Once the Daisy copy stood in front of her original, she spoke an unfamiliar language to her comrade. They both nodded in agreement and pushed the original Daisy onto her back. The original Daisy whined as she was shoved backwards, only to find her copy straddling across her chest and presenting that delightful erection in her face.

The original Daisy eagerly accepted her new position as she allowed her copy to set the methodical piston-like pace, causing her to choke and gag. The Daisy copy that gave the order stood in front of the original and masturbated while it pressed a perfectly manicured foot against the original Daisy’s breast. It circled around one of her nipples, simultaneously pulling down her dress just enough for her breasts to pop out. The foot pressed firmly into her perked nipple before slowly travelling across her stomach and to her dripping sex, tracing small circles up and down the entrance. The original Daisy moaned around the penis currently working its way down her throat as she felt her copy’s big toe press against her clitoris, making the original yelp around her meaty popsicle. If her mind were not so clouded and fuzzy, she would wonder why her copies had such a fascination with feet. The foot continued its assault on her love button as the original felt her orgasm building.

Back in the bathtub, the copies of Daisy and her mother that weren’t busy with the original were all masturbating furiously at the now drowning Hagalaz girl. Her chest convulsed, a sign that she needed to return to the surface, yet she chose to not fight the inevitable and continued sucking. The copy of Daisy’s mother that was receiving the blowjob threw her head back and moaned in delight while she watched the last of Cyra’s air be mercilessly fucked out of her. The icy girl did nothing but burble in pleasure as her lungs slowly began to fill with water, still putting up no resistance or intent to break free.

The copies that were tending to the original Daisy’s own desires backed away and stood next to each other in front of her.

“Huh…? H-hey…? Why are you…” Before the original Daisy could continue to complain, she looked to the copies before, being amazed as several more had joined them. She looked to their smiling faces briefly until she realized what was about to come. “Oh! Oh gosh, I haven’t had one of these out of water before!” the original Daisy’s beamed excitedly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth in preparation for what was to come, her hand already working three fingers between her legs. She finally felt it for the first time in several days. The building pressure in her core rising to unfathomable heights, ready to burst through her proverbial ceiling. All that was needed was this final action.

Cyra let out the last of her air in a bubbly scream as the copy of Daisy’s mother released its load straight into the poor girl’s already full stomach. Cyra lost consciousness just as her own orgasm painted the interior of the maternal copy that was riding her. Every copy around the tub aimed their collective ejaculate at the drowned girl’s body, absolutely covering her from head to toe. No inch of Cyra was free of cum as she floated. Some of the cum began mixing into the warm waters of the tub, turning it into an off-white slurry of liquids. Suddenly, as Cyra floated unconscious in the water, the collection of copies all simultaneously gained a vacant expression as they rippled for a moment before melting away into dark puddles of melting ice.

Daisy continued to kneel, one hand working desperately between her legs as she awaited her creamy reward, while the other hand tweaked one of her nipples. After a moment of waiting and not hearing the schlicking of flesh anymore, she cocked one eye open only to find a bathroom full of vaguely human-shaped ice sculptures and black puddles.

“What the…?” Daisy asked herself, dumbfounded. She looked around the once occupied bathroom in an attempt to find another copy. “H-hey, come on now…this…you’re playing a joke on me…right?” the Secretary’s eyes began to glisten as she strained all her senses for any instances of sex still being had. The only things she picked up on was the pounding rain outside and the raspy slow breaths of Cyra. Daisy slowly crawled over to the tub as if in a trance to see if the girl inside was aware of where the copies went, only to find the Hagalaz girl still unconscious; her eyes rolled back in their sockets and a goofy smile plastered across her cum-encrusted face.

Daisy’s eye twitched.

“I…I was …”

Her jaw tightened as she tried to swallow the quickly forming lump in her throat.

“I…I was…so…”

She attempted to blink away the hot tears now stinging her eyes.

“I-I was…I was…”

She sniffled pathetically as she balled her fists against her eyes, trying to prevent the dam that lay behind them from bursting.

Unfortunately, it was a futile attempt.

With a shaky breath she collapsed to the floor, releasing a gut-wrenching, ear piercing, soul-shattering cry shook the very foundation of her home as the pent-up Secretary bawled. She thrashed against the ground, kicked at whatever was near her, and wailed as her composure all but abandoned her. She screamed incomprehensibly curses at whatever god thought it funny to punish her so. She screamed at the frustration of being unable to fulfill something that came so easily to others, pitying herself for taking something so mundane for granted all those times. She bellowed at the horrifying nightmare that she would never feel the sweet relief she so desperately sought. Even now, through her tantrum, her hand was desperately jack hammering her sex.

“You…This is all **your** fault!” Daisy shouted at the still unconscious girl. She climbed into the tub herself as she ripped her panties to pieces. She then aimed her overflowing sex towards Cyra’s flaccid penis as she slammed her hips down on it. “You and this frozen dick ruined me!! **I can’t cum without it anymore**!!”

As she continued to slam her sex against Cyra’s penis, it remained flaccid. This caused Daisy to become even more hysterical.

“What!? Is my snatch not good enough for you now!?! Am I not good enough for this cock?!?! You didn’t complain before!!” Daisy seized the unconscious girl by her throat and squeezed, dunking her and smashing the back of her head against the bottom of the tub. “Well!?! **Answer me**!!!”

The hysterical Secretary slammed her fist into the Hagalaz girl’s stomach several times as she continued to squeeze down, watching with wild eyes as bubbles rose from the churning water; reasoning in her mind that this would gain a reaction from the icy girl.

It did not.

Even as her front door was broken down, she continued to throttle the poor girl.

From downstairs came panicked voices, frantically calling out to her, but she ignored them.

She could hear their heavy footfalls as they thudded up the stairs. Still, she squeezed.

Even as she was lifted from the tub and her fingers wrenched from Cyra’s neck, she screamed again as her unfocused amber eyes met with the fearful expressions of emerald, amethyst, and cyan. She couldn’t calm herself down enough to respond to them, only screaming and frantically lashing out at whatever or whoever was near her.

“Miss Daisy, please! You have to calm down!!” came the voice of the voice of the Elemental Master as she attempted to pacify the hysterical woman while Vanessa restrained her. Daisy desperately tried to break out of the Velder Captain’s herculean grasp, thrashing and kicking like a cornered animal. With strength unable to match the woman, she sobbed pathetically in her grip, no longer able to speak coherently. Rena quickly rushed over to ensure Cyra’s wellbeing.

“Oh gods…” Rena gasped. Cyra’s throat, stomach, and head were all bruised, darkening against her already blue skin. If not for the raspy breathing coming from the girl, Rena would have easily mistaken the girl for a corpse.

Though still unconscious, the Hagalaz girl began to convulse slightly, a troubling sign. Rena swiftly moved the girl into an upright position, just as a torrent of white slurry erupted from her mouth causing the Grand Archer to reel back with a yelp. As she continued to vomit the water and cum mixture back into the tub, her distended stomach shrank slightly.

“What the actual hell happened in here!?” Aisha shouted to the still bawling Secretary, who gained just enough composure to cry out a legible sentence.

“ **I Just Wanna Cum!!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here and liked what you read, go ahead and tell me. If you hated it, tell me why.
> 
> I only accept criticism in a minimum of 5 word essays or more.


End file.
